random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate The Bunker in: A Completely Expected and Anticipated Adventure
Ultimate The Bunker in: A Completely Expected and Anticipated Adventure, or just A Completely Expected and Anticipated Adventure, is a short film produced by Disney Television Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is based on the animated series, Ultimate The Bunker. It debuted in front of a non-specific Disney-distributed film released in late 2013. Plot The short begins with a Looney Tunes-style opening with rings and "Merry Go-Round Broken Down" playing. Princess ACF lives in her boring old tower and has never been outside the castle walls. She asks her parents if she can go see the world; they answer no, and she lets out a censored expletive. She runs into the courtyard as an orchestration swells up and she erupts into song about how she wishes something exciting would happen to her, whether she go on a big adventure or meet a smexy love interest. Mid-song, she is snatched up by giant, obviously CG robot who marches away with her. In an adjacent evil kingdom, Prince Nate sits on his throne, talking to his servant, S&K, about how he doesn’t want to follow in his parents’ footsteps and be the next ruler, as he doesn’t really "feel" evil, though S&K warns him not to speak of such things aloud, as it would disappoint and upset his parents. Immediately afterward, the giant robot, actually manned by Nate’s parents, the Evil King and Queen, enters the castle; they have kidnapped the princess of their rival kingdom to start a conflict. They deposit the caged ACF in the throne room and go next door to the recording room to send out a telecast to tell the world what they have done; catching a glance of her, Nate immediately falls in love with ACF. In his house, NC is sitting on his couch, surrounded by junk food and lazily watching TV. When his program is interrupted by a news report about the princess's disappearance, he grabs his phone and calls his "band of merry men," comprised of CCs, JS, and Moch, asking them if they want to go on a grand journey to rescue the princess. They agree and, in a short montage to a rock music, dress up in fantasy-themed outfits and set out into the dark, spooky forest unfortunately located right next to NC's house, the closest route to the evil kingdom. Back in that kingdom, Nate confesses his love to ACF through ballad much to her chagrin--one of the lyrics has ACF saying to herself “♪ Oh God, is he in love with me...? ♪,” after which Nate sings “♪... how great our relationship would be... ♪,” and she mutters “♪ Oh God, he is in love with me... ♪” before facepalming). Nate asks if she'd like to dance with him in the ballroom and, seeing it as her opportunity to get out of her cage, she agrees. Meanwhile, our heroes continue going through the forest but are scared out of their wits, a fear only intensified when they hear strange rumblings around them. An adorable creature jumps out of the bushes, which the boys marvel at; it then speaks with Eddie Murphy's voice, and tells them not to judge him by his looks. He also reveals that he is able to talk with the help of an animal translator, which he uses to change his voice to that of other celebrities. The creature guides the gang to the evil kingdom, dominated by a gloomy atmosphere with many depressed people and a heavily guarded castle. They make their way through its forces by swinging their weapons around recklessly. Inside, ACF dances with Nate and looks for a way out. Nate spills his heart to her, telling how he doesn't really want to do the same things his parents have done. Hearing this, ACF looks into his eyes and realizes that he may not be as bad as she thought. Our heroes then break into the room and order Nate to let the princess go or they'll attack. ACF guards him, saying that she won't let them hurt him because he's surprisingly not a jerk. The heroes are surprised by this and Nate backs this up by stating that he's made his mind and he will "follow his dreams" and do "what he knows in his heart is right," even if it goes against what his family has done for generations. S&K, who is now sitting menacingly on the throne, says in a devious voice that that is "disappointing" and announces that he won't let Nate ruin what he has tried to protect for years before challenging him to a duel. The two do battle across the castle, and Moch comments on the absence of their sidekick character. Nate and S&K continue to duke it out until they reach the castle's balcony. Nate falls off the edge and clutches onto it, his body dangling below, and begs for S&K to "stop this madness." S&K whispers into Nate's ear, "Long live the Prince," and prepares to toss him off when he is startled by a loud roar from behind him. A huge dragon then snatches S&K with his jaw and tosses him and Nate into the air. S&K falls into the dragon's mouth, who chews and swallows him with satisfaction, while Nate slides down the dragon's back and into ACf's arms. The creature then rejoins the group and hints that he might've accidentally let the dragon out of its imprisonment and then questions why they even had a dragon chained up in the castle in the first place. The dragon turns around, now with a thirst for human flesh. The gang runs with the dragon in hot pursuit and escapes the castle while inside, the dragon ends up tripping and crashing into a wall, which causes a chain reaction that makes the entire building collapse. After the dust clears, a crowd of people comprised of every character that has ever appeared in Ultimate The Bunker (in addition to the original The Bunker designs of the main characters) arrive on the scene, along with some airships that fire missiles at the castle debris to ensure that S&K is really dead, as all Disney villains must die a gruesome death. The Evil King and Queen return from grocery shopping and are shocked at the state of their home. Nate prepares to get in trouble, but is commended by his parents who say that what he did was "truly evil" and assure him that, no matter what, they'll always love him. The Good King and Queen then arrive in a limo and reunite with the Princess. They prepare to chew out the Evil King and Queen, but Nate and ACF then reveal that they've formed a tight friendship and want their kingdoms to work together from now on, giving Nate an opportunity to do good and help his poor people and ACF the opportunity to see the outside world. The parents reluctantly agree on a truce as they know there's no way they'll change their kids' minds, and the film ends with a short reprise of ACF's "I Want" with modified lyrics to fit the circumstances of everything turning out great in the end. Cast * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as Princess ACF, daughter of the Good King and Queen. * Phantom "Alternate Phineas" R as Prince Nate, son of the Bad King and Queen. * Sonic and Knuckles as S&K, the evil royal's family servant. * NintendoChamp89 as NC, the leader of his band of merry men. * Bowser & "CCs and Cream" Jr. as CCs, a member of the heroic band of merry men. * J. Severe as JS, a member of the heroic band of merry men. * Mochlum as Moch, a member of the heroic band of merry men. * Eddie Murphy as the sidekick animal character designed to sell merchandise. * Adam Sandler as the sidekick animal character's second voice. * Jim Carrey as the sidekick animal character's third voice. * Steve Carrel as the sidekick animal's fourth voice. * Tim Curry as the Evil King, patriarch of the evil kingdom. * Susan Sarandon as the Evil Queen, matriarch of the evil kingdom. * Jim Cummings as the Good King, matriarch of the good kingdom. * Kari Wahlgren as the Good Queen, matriarch of the good kingdom. Production The short was announced by director and series creator J. Severe in January 2013, who stated that it would be "a short yet hilarious parody of practically every Disney movie ever." http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/ultimate-bunker-short-film-announced-114306 It was later properly announced at the Disney D23 Expo in August 2013, where he said that it was "a sort of gift to apologize for the long gap between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3" of the show, and was screened to attendees. http://www.comingsoon.net/news/ultimate-bunker-expected-journey-screened.php?id=107690 Trivia * The title is a reference to The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. * The short is presented in a 2.40:1 aspect ratio, which is wider than the show’s, due to being a theatrical production. Reception The short received positive reviews. The Chicago Sun-Times called it "a fun, entertaining romp." http://www.chicagosuntimes.com/reviews/oscar-shorts-animation-2015 Carly McTodd of The Hollywood Reporter said it was "a short, hilarious subject that captured the spirit of the series and packed it into a nice eight minute package. Without the licensed characters taking up most of the time, the original characters were fleshed out and viewers were able to see more of their personality, though for those who like the cameos, they all appear at the end in grand fashion, striking a great compromise." http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/movie/bunker_short/review/696969 A negative review came from Weeny McDrew of HitFlix, who called it "an absolute disgrace to The Bunker franchise, though its Ultimate incarnation wasn’t that great to begin with. It parodies Disney clichés and tries to be clever, but doesn’t come off as that much better than Friedberg and Seltzer’s latest efforts. The licensed characters, arguably the best part of the actual show, are relegated to the end of the short, which makes no sense as it must have cost quite a bit to secure them all for a theatrical venture, and in the meantime, we are stuck with the boring and sue-ish OCs for the majority of the short." http://www.hitfix.com/motion-captured/review-the-bunker-short-is-a-crock-of-sht-lmao References External Links * Official website * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6363636/ Ultimate The Bunker in: A Completely Expected and Anticipated Adventure] at Internet Movie Database * [http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=363636 Ultimate The Bunker in: A Completely Expected and Anticipated Adventure] at Big Cartoon Database Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Short films Category:Disney Category:The Bunker Category:Ultimate The Bunker Category:Frozen